Greetings to A New Road
by petite oiseau - aristina
Summary: RomanoxOC!Philippines. It's short but the end comes very close for the war.
1. Prologue : Last Goodbye

Okay so this takes a little place before the Unification day on March 17.

I wrote this on a whim because I couldn't get this sad story out of my head so I wrote it down. If people like this story a lot, I will go in depth in it. Otherwise, it'll stay a one shot.  
><em><strong>EDIT:<strong>_ I am continuing~

I personally like the idea of Romano and Philippines paired up. That's just me though. . I really loved working on this and thought it was sweet and sad at the same time. So yeah...Enjoy, desu yo!~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Final<span> Goodbye**

Romano woke up stretching his arms upwards. His final moment in Spain's home was finally here and he wasn't really that excited as he thought this was supposed to be. True, he was finally going to be out of this house for good. He no longer had to look at the Bastard Spain anymore, even if he would sorta, kinda, not so much miss him. But he would be separated from his first crush Belgium, though she promised to keep in touch with him. Thinking the reason was because he and Philippines got into a fight on the day he said he was going back to his home in Italy, he really was a little annoyed. _What was her problem? She doesn't have to see me anymore, so why'd she get have to get so upset?_ He growled under his breath and began to clothe himself, starting with his boxers.

Looking to his side, he saw that terrible looking teddy bear and some of his memories, both good and bad, came back to him. He remembered that even though she was absolutely terrible with handicraft, she had given it to him for Christmas, despite thinking she was just gonna get bad comments from him. But he actually found it rather…heartwarming that she would do that for him, despite all their frequent arguments. Even so, it was all over now. She wasn't speaking with him anymore and attempted to throw it into the trashcan before hesitating once more. He may not have hated her, but he didn't like her either. He had no problem throwing away the other things she had given to him, granted that some was either trash that she picked up and asked him to throw away or flowers that had wilted away when he had received them. So why was he hesitating? After staying in that position, his hand over the trashcan, looking as if he was going to throw it out, he slowly lowered his hand. Lying back down on his bed, he held the teddy bear in one hand and placed his hand. Why'd he'd have to finally figure out it all now, when he was about to leave. He felt like he was about to cry and normally would have, but he didn't because that awkward looking teddy bear was staring straight at him.

Instead, he placed it into his suitcase, wrapping it comfortably into one of his shirts. His face turned red as he shut it for the last time and finished dressing up into his suit. Taking one last look at his now empty room, he proceeded to the outside of his room, suddenly tripping clumsily over something. When he gathered himself, he was about to shout out before realizing what it was that he tripped over. It was a medium-sized box, looking rather bent in a way, wrapped up in his flag's colors, white as the wrapping paper tied with red and green ribbons. Next to the box was the person he most likely wouldn't want to see at all, only this time for a strong and different reason. Amihan Bagaoisan, Lady Philippines herself, had been next to the door this entire time it seemed. He sat on the ground in disbelief and shock. To be honest he was feeling a mixture of all sorts of emotions, yet one had dominated through on top of everything else. **"I'm so sorry…" **she had whispered out loud. He looked carefully at her face and saw a tear escape her eyes. They seemed to be open, but they were rather dead.

Did she stay out here all night?

He sat down next to her, not really knowing what to say. At first he was going to say something snarky, but he didn't want to be remembered in such a way. Thinking carefully at this situation he seemed to be in, he concluded that maybe it was his chance to get these unwanted cold yet warm feelings off his chest already. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak _all _his emotions. Everything from the way he felt from the beginning to the way they had grown out and became this. **"We never really got along much, did we?" **he asked. He looked down smiling. **"From the very first time we met, we never got along. Never before was I rejected with such a passion. First time I was ever stabbed with a quill and first time ever in general that I never treated a lady the same way I treat a man."** He added softly. Romano then got up and sat next to her on the bed. **"Even so…I can honestly say even though we were always arguing … I had always had a great time with you. I mean, after a while of getting to know you." **He felt his face rising up with heat as he spoke. He should stop…But he'll regret it later if he didn't let it all out. Romano was thinking this is seriously his last chance to say it. Placing his head on his knee caps, he whispered it out softly.

He knew it wasn't loud enough, but because of the way he always was, he couldn't just come out and say it. So he did something else, something completely different, possibly out of character from the way he had always acted with the Filipino girl. Turning her head towards his, he leaned forward and gently placed his lips on top of hers. He never imagined how soft they were and how sweet they tasted. She seemed to have kissed him back, even in just the tiniest manner. Sliding his tongue slowly against lips, he went a little deeper, more passionately before stopping and pulling away, his eyes showing the tears he was desperately trying to hide. **"I love you so much. And it makes me so…"** he began to say. But didn't know exactly what words he should use. It was so painful to try and tell her. **"I just feel really dumb that … It took me this long to realize it … I hate that it took me this long to know I don't want to be apart from you …" **Romano wiped his tears away softly and smiled at her once more. **"But…Do you want to know what I hate the most about this?"** he asked.

"**I hate that I'm telling you this, even knowing you won't remember any of it…Because you stayed up for too long and fell asleep as I woke up."** Romano knew that from the moment she apologized. Still, he can never really say he didn't tell her or never admitted it. Even though she wouldn't really know for sure how he felt, he can let go, even just by a little. He picked himself up and opened the present box, revealing a small carefully bejeweled sampaguita. He knew it was her favorite necklace and put it on, hiding it beneath his shirt. He kneeled down in front of the sleeping Filipino, his eyes filled with joy and sadness. **"...Ti amo, mi amore..."** he whispered into her ear softly. Leaning in for one last kiss, he got up and walked down the halls and to his future.


	2. Greetings To A New Road

Mmkay. This story is a figment of my imagination gone awry. I really wanted to go more indepth with this story. Plus my friends from other sites encouraged me to do this story. If you don't like it, that's fine. This pairing is RomanoxOC!Philippines. Yes I know, Philippines doesn't exist yet, but that's why I put **_OC!_**Philippines. Get it? Okay then~

In any case, I thought it'd be fun to continue this story.

* * *

><p>Luzon walked around the ports for a little bit. Her feet went nervously from one area to the next, her nerves about to break. She felt terrible that she wasn't able to defend herself better from the Netherlands. But then again she was, at the same time, caught off guard by his actions. The Netherlands was always so sweet and kind to her, making harmless passes at her from time to time. Now he suddenly had became obsessed with taking over her and her brothers while at the same time fighting Spain. It was because of these events that Luzon was to come and live with Spain. Her brothers fought well with Spain, after he came to them to rescue her, but they weren't strong enough to protect her beforehand. Mindanao was too busy fighting with his Muslim friends against Spanish officials and Visayas couldn't get through to her because of the Netherlands. Not only that, but Luzon had just suffered through an earthquake, the three siblings had a series of volcanic eruptions and because of the Netherlands there was a reduction in her trade and naval strength in Manila. Although they had won the battle, this price of Luzon having to move to Spain was the cost of their battle. An awkward ending to their celebration of victory.<p>

Spain walked up to Luzon from behind and knelt down to tap her shoulders. **"Filipinas…"** he said softly with a smile. Filipinas was her name to Spain at the time. The Las Islas Filipinas to be precise, but Filipinas was the shorter way of calling her that. Technically if he was going to call her that he should've called them all that, as she and her brothers were all the same, just different regions, but it didn't matter. Filipinas was Filipinas, who her brothers called Luzon. She was pretty much what kept the Filipinas siblings going, so it was slightly legit that she held that name. Still she didn't like being called that when her brothers have the same right to be called that as well. But her brothers didn't exactly mind. It just meant that the name Luzon was something that can be only by called out by her siblings. No one else.

Luzon turned to the Spaniard, her eyes looking rather sad. The Spaniard smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. She was about to leave her islands for Spain without her brothers. Of course she would be nervous. He was going to do all he could to make her stay in Spain decent and safe. But his bosses had more intentional uses for her. This way, they could keep watch of who she trades with closer. Hey would no longer have to send messenger birds to her telling her what to do when they just had to go seek her in Spain's house. Even knowing this, Spain was still determined to keep her safe, even if her brothers didn't approve of Spain yet. Still, it would mainly just be small rebellions that he could put down easily. **"Come on, let's go," **he said with a comforting tone, his hand held out for the tiny Filipino. Luzon nodded her head quietly and took his hand. Looks like her brothers weren't coming. It is a little weird that they didn't come, but knowing them if they weren't here then that would mean –

"Spain! Tenemos un par de polizones!" yelled one of the Spaniards on the boat. They both looked up and saw both Mindanao and Visayas held by their collars struggling to break free. Luzon, followed by Spain ran up the ramp to where the boys were being held. **"Kuya Visayas! Mindanao! What are you two doing here?" **she asked looking rather flustered. She knew it. They did try to follow her here. Visayas was a little okay with this idea, but Mindanao, the youngest, must've gotten out of his reach and chased after her. **"We're sorry about this! Please, Mindanao, let's go!"**Visayas, the eldest and the middle island begged, trying to pull the youngest and southern most of the three main islands off her arms.

**"No! Atte Luzon, please don't go!"** he begged clinging onto Luzon's arm. **"We'll try harder next time! Next time you won't get hurt!"** Visayas tried to pull him off of her, but the southern island wouldn't budge. He was really crying now. Mindanao was the most rebellious of the islands of Filipinas, the only thing influencing was mainly the Spanish language, but that was only so they would refuse to learn anything else and could tell them off. Most of his part wouldn't convert to Catholicism and continued to be under Muslim faith. Still, this was his older sister and refused to let her go.

Luzon sighed and pet his head. She didn't want to leave either. But she agreed if it meant she and her brothers would be safe. Even if Spain was knocked off the power grid of the most powerful nation by Great Britain, he was still powerful none the less. And being under his protection especially since he would keep her under his eyes for the most part would e better than having to wait and suffer through again what she did with the Invasion of the Netherlands. While she was lucky it wasn't serious, she didn't want to feel helpless again because of it. After calmly explaining that to him, he slowly let her go and walked off the ship and down the boat with his brother, Visayas hugging and kissing his sister's forehead one more time. Mindanao went quietly for the most part before jolting back up straight and back to her. Visayas was about to go after him when Mindanao shot him a look and backed off, finishing his trip to the dock.

Mindanao grabbed his sister's hand and placed a small item in her hands before hugging her once more and running down the boat. **"Mahal Kita, Atte Luzon!"** he said from the dock, tears strolling down his cheeks. He and Visayas waved good-byes as the ship moved from the port and set sail towards Spain. She looked downwards and opened her palm to see a bejeweled sampaguita flower. She began to cry softly as someone picked her up and hugged her softly. **"Mi hija, I promise to keep you safe…"** said Spain, holding the middle and northernmost island in his arms with great care.

'_Farewell, for now my dear home,' _thought Philippines as she picked her head up and looked to the fading Manila ports as they headed out into the horizon.


	3. First Encounter Pt 1

Yay, Chibimano!~ He's short and slightly chubby. Just by a bit. But it's just fat!

So this is the next chapter, told slightly from Romano's perspective. It's really not that good and the process is really slow, but it'll get better promise! It just needs time and my imagination to start functioning correctly.

I hope next chapter will be better. Till then, Enjoy~

* * *

><p>He really tried to clean. He really did. But it all just ended up like this anyway, in an even worse state than before. <strong>"…Fuck it,"<strong> said a small boy, ranging from four feet, six inches in height. The boy wasn't exactly fat and chubby, but his weight was a little bit above average, just by a small bit. He brushed his dark brown hair with his hands, carefully avoiding his ahoge. He felt a little odd whenever it was touched and hated it a lot. Well, whenever the Spanish bastard was the one touching it, since most of the time he was the one touching it, even if it wasn't really often. He sat down on a chair, which was the only thing not completely dirty, with the exception of some dust. **"Damn it! When is he coming back! I thought he said he wouldn't be gone long,"** the little boy complained, flailing his fists in the air. **"I'm hungry, dammit!"**

The door opened and the angst little boy rushed to greet, or rather head-butt the Spaniard who was about to come in. But he didn't seeing a figure in his arms, sleeping soundly. He was mean to the Spaniard, but wasn't insensitive. He backed off and let the Spaniard walk into the room calmly with no noise whatsoever. He was curious though on whom the Spanish country was carrying. He followed a little bit behind to the Spaniard's room and watched him sing another lullaby to that small figure. Whoever it was, they were most likely another country he conquered or something. Seeing him put the figure down and tucked him or her in, he hid behind the door sneaking out into the hallway quietly before being picked up by his collar and hugged. **"I'm home Romano.~" **Spain said cheerfully.

"**Agh! Lemme go, bastard!" **The child named Romano protested, flailing his small arms all around while kicking and screaming. Romano was another name for Southern Italy, who was sent over to Spain because he was rather difficult to deal with. He was loud, vulgar, and often demanding of his Spanish boss. He was a klutz too. Spain showed him a lot of unwanted affection. He didn't mind it…But he didn't like it either. He acted way too close for someone trying to steal his grandfather's inheritance. Spain's actions were always suspicious, even though it was just his personality from what it seemed like. **"Aw, come on!~ I just got back, can't you be a little nice to Boss?" **Spain asked, with a smiling face.

"…**Make me food, then!"** he demanded. Spain stared at him in disbelief. This really wasn't anything new really. It looked like he at least tried to clean. And he really didn't head-butt him the minute he got home. So he guessed it was all right. He sighed. Why is it that the Boss had to cook for someone who didn't do his job right? Making a slight pouting face, he agreed. While at the dinner, Spain had told him something, but he didn't really listen. If it wasn't for or about him, he barely had much interest. But he would soon find out what it was that the Spaniard was trying to tell him.

* * *

><p>Romano woke up slowly, his eyes squinting at the light and got up slowly. <em>Stupid sunlight… <em>he thought in his head. Even so, he got up. He was quite hungry after all. Putting on his clothes, which consisted of a light pink shirt, a frilly apron, and shorts, he ran to Spain's room and about to jump onto his bed to wake him up but saw that he wasn't even there. He looked around for a bit before smelling something from the kitchen. He followed it and saw food on the table, set up and ready to eat. Immediately he sat down and began to dig in, his face slightly souring. This wasn't what he usually ate. It wasn't that bad, per se, but he didn't like it. He wouldn't accept anything but his Italian food, which mainly meant pasta only. But because he had no Spanish bastard to complain to, he ate it and then got back up, pulling a stool and started to make something that he'd actually like.

Once he was finished, he started walking around for the bathroom. He could never find it because his house was too damned big for the Southern Italian nation. After a couple of minutes of searching, he still didn't find it, but he found something else that distracted him a little bit from wanting to go to the bathroom. A girl slightly smaller than him, ranging from maybe four feet, four inches, was in that seemed to be the living room was cleaning. Romano watched the girl, carefully taking note of her appearance. The smaller girl had short black hair that was slightly wavy at the tips of her hair. When she turned a little bit to sweep up more dust, he saw her skin was tanned, but her skin wasn't as dark as any of the African nations he's seen around once or twice. It was however as dark as the Spaniard. Maybe she was another Spanish nation? But as he got a clear look of her face, his face blushed. She looked nothing like the Spaniard, but she was cute. Brown eyes focused on the ground as she bent down with a cloth to scrub the ground more, she was obviously completely focused with full intent to scrub something on the ground that was apparently stuck very tightly. What he saw next, he felt his heart skip a beat. The strange girl ended up smiling with an apparent triumphant look on her face. That smile…It was rather beautiful for someone who obviously looked younger than most of the women he's ever seen.

On his usual habits, he approached the girl, who went to a table with papers scattered on the desk and started to clean it, neatly stacking the papers together, one pile that looked important and one that looked like trash. But she didn't throw any of them away, as she was completely unsure which ones needed to be thrown away. Once her hands were off the table and coming back to the broom she had stand next to her, he gently grabbed one hand holding it close to his lips and kissed it. The girl turned her head in surprise and stared confused at him. **"Ciao, bella.~"** he greeted, a charming smile on his face. **"Don't think I've ever seen you around before.~ Name's Romano, pleasure to meet you."** At his last sentence, Romano added a wink to up his charm over her.

The girl though, she obviously looked less infatuated and more annoyed and un-amused at the male. With her free hand, she grabbed a quill that was on the desk and stabbed his arm with it, using the sudden infliction of pain run off and away with her broom in her hand. First time he was ever rejected in that manner. _Wasn't that a little overboard?_ If she really didn't want him to flirt with her couldn't she just have told him never to do that again? He groaned annoyingly, attempting to possibly put himself in her shoes, something he's never really done much before, but it was a little essential to understand the girl. She most likely was new here, so maybe he went a little fast with talking to her the way he did. After he recovered, he went back to his original objection: finding the god-damned bathroom, which he found next to the living room.


	4. First Encounter Pt 2

Filipinas stared out into the ocean from the rail parting of the ship. From the position of the moon it probably would be around midnight in the area, way too late for the smaller country to be up. No one was on the deck at this time, other than the lookout sailor, but he was way up there and didn't notice the island nation even go onto the deck. When everyone had gone to sleep, she had snuck out onto the deck and had been out there for quite a few hours.

"**Filipinas? Are you out here?" **asked a frantic voice. She turned around and saw Spain with a rather worried look on his face, sweat dripping down his cheeks. She stared at him for a bit as he ran to her and knelt down, grabbing her shoulders. **"What are you doing out here? It's really late. Come on back to bed,"** he requested to her with a soft voice.

"…" She looked back out to the ocean and didn't say a single word, turning away from the Spaniard and stood back on the railing's bottom gaps.

"**Filipinas … ?"** he asked with a tilt of his head. He looked back out at the ocean, trying to see if there was anything out there that she was staring out at specifically. Seeing nothing, he went back to her. **"…What are you staring at, Filipinas? Is everything all right?"**

"…**I miss my brothers…I didn't want to leave, you know…"** she said to the Spaniard, not taking a look at him. At this point, she did begin to cry. But her voice, though wavering, kept itself strong. It had been about two weeks since she had left her island and she was feeling sick to her stomach with homesickness. She missed her siblings and the islanders. She missed being close to them all. But she was doing this for them after, so she gritted her teeth and tried to hold her chin high. But for her it was really hard to do just that.

Spain stared her in silence. Although he was never good at reading the atmosphere, once it was blatantly told to him, he could always try and be able sympathetic of the person. He had to remember that this girl was someone who let herself be in closer sights of his boss. Although it was a rather big decision, she was still a child in body. She was still a very small country who hasn't grown that much and she was going into an area where she's never been before, but only heard of.

Picking up the small child and holding her tightly in his arms, he let her head lie on his shoulders. _"A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella … Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bandito sea … A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella … Mi nina tiene sueno, bendito sea, bandito sea …," _he sang softly into her small ears. She made a sleepy yawn as he sang to her, her arms reaching around his neck as she tucked her head closer, comfortably under his neck. As he held her, he rocked her back and forth walking around the deck as he continued to sing more to the small island. _"Fuertecita que corre, clara y sonara … Fui senor que la selva … Cantando llora … Calla mientras la cuna, se balansea … A la nanita nana nanita ella …"_

It was a very long trip and growing up seafaring, he learned to deal with it easily. She has never been off her island for a long period of time before, so of course she'd be nervous about it all. He looked down at Filipinas and saw she was now asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead gently before heading back into the cabins and lying on the hammock and falling fast asleep. They were almost there. In the next evening, they would reach Madrid.

When they reached the port the next evening, he was told he needed to go back to the Netherlands to finish the fight. He nodded, taking up the smaller country and walking down the ramp. He had to drop her off in his house. He had to get back as soon as he could, which meant he comes straight back once Filipinas was in his home. When he got home, he expected a head-butt, but instead got a rather calm opening of the door. Romano, a lackey he was given by Austria, turned out to be extremely hard to deal with. He was lazy, clumsy and often annoying in a way that he sometimes demanded things to do something, but still never did. Still, because of this odd characteristic of the Southern Italian, he was able to walk into his room without hearing any complaints.

When he tucked in Filipinas, he heard her mumbled his name. **"Kuya Spain? Where are you going?"** she asked him, sitting back up slightly. She rubbed her eyes as she stared at him, a small worried look at him.

Spain smiled quietly at her. **"I have to go back now. You'll be fine here, okay?"** he assured her. **"Now, go back to sleep,"** he requested of her, walking up to her and kissing the top of her head. Filipinas looked at him with even more worry. Didn't he just got out of a fight with the Netherlands at her place? Before she could protest, he shut the door and was out of her sight. She felt as if she had no choice now but to go back to sleep.

She woke up early the next morning, at a time most people would still be asleep for a bit, and got hungry. It took a while to find the kitchen because she didn't really get a tour, as she went straight to bed when she arrived. When she found it, she took out a frying pan and looked outwards to the slowly rising sun. A voice called out to her from the doorway. The person she saw when she turned her head had short light brown hair with a ribbon tied to the side. She was rather tall to the shorter one, so she stared at her for a bit before nodding her head in acknowledgement. **"You're Filipinas, right? My name is Belgium, I am the Netherlands little sister."**

Filipinas flinched, her body beginning to inch away from her. Belgium made a whoops face, remembering the Netherlands was the reason why the small island was there in the first place. She stood where she was, kneeling down to Filipinas' eye level. **"I'm sorry. He's the reason why they wanted to bring you here for closer watch. I mean no harm though. Really,"** she told her, a gentle smile on her face. After staring at her for a while, she nodded her head slowly, accepting her words with caution.

Belgium sighed relief as she watched the Filipino island take out the materials she needed to make food with. Just going for a simple breakfast at first, she ended up making pancit for her and Belgium and a boy she had mentioned as they began to speak. Once she was done eating, Belgium asked her to come with her to get dressed for work. Filipinas nodded her head and took the Belgium girl's hand. They went into a room and while Belgium looked for a maid's dress for the nation, Filipino took off her clothes. She wasn't exactly used to wearing a lot of clothing, her island nearby the equator and almost every season warm to hot. She only got dressed up when Spain came around and visited to check on her.

"**Here you go."** Belgium said, her hand pulling out a small light blue dress. Handed the dress, she started to put it on, first the panties, then the dress then the apron. Once she was done, she felt oddly loose. Sure it was slightly difficult to move around in, but she was rather comfortable in them. She was given a broom and was asked to go to work cleaning up some of the rooms, of course after she was shown them. The house was lovely if messy. Everything looked a bit damaged, which made the girl wonder if it was even safe to live here with the rooms looking as if there was recently a raid on the house.

"**Oh dear, Romano's clumsiness strikes again,"** giggled Belgium lightly

"**Eh? This was one person?"** Filipinas stared at her in disbelief. Was she being messed with? But the semi-serious look on her face said something else.

"**Romano's a bit of a klutz so you gotta watch out for him as well."** Belgium warned, taking the Filipino's hand once more and finishing leading her through the halls. The spoke often about Romano, though not as much as Spain spoke about him. Once she was done, one of Spain's officials found her and handed her a broom and told her to clean the offices down the hall, which was where she met Romano.

"**Ciao, bella.~"** he greeted, a charming smile on his face. **"Don't think I've ever seen you around before.~ Name's Romano, pleasure to meet you."** Philippines stared at him with a strong look of disbelief on her face. He was nothing like Spain glorified. Okay maybe a little, she didn't deny he was a little cute. But his personality sucked. Here she was working and here's a guy who was also supposed to be working as well flirting with her _'Is this guy a complete dumbass?'_ she thought to herself. Was he just naturally like this? Should she laugh? Should she punch him out? As she thought this, her mind snapped when he winked at her. Yeah, this guy's no good. She kept her eyes locked onto his, her free hand searching the desk for something, anything to get this guy to let go. She found something, and used it on him, the feather quill point sinking into his arm when she stabbed him. Using that, he let go and Filipinas ran off, her hand wiping her dress in anger and annoyance. The nerve of that guy, flirting on the job!

To be honest, she forgot about Romano as the hours passed. Nighttime came when she saw him again. As Belgium set the table for the other countries living in the household with them, Filipinas helped set up the table as some of the other countries came in. Not knowing Romano was in the area, he approached her with a rather apologetic look on his face, tapping the girl's shoulders gently. **"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward with someone who's new around here,"** he apologized. **"Belgium told me that her brother attacked and invaded your home. Of course you'd be very cautious of wary here."**

Seeing and hearing him say that, she looked at him with a surprised look on her face. After she ran away from him, partially because she didn't want to get involved with him and partly because she was already done with the area anyway, she did hear she was often picked on anyway, which made her feel a little bad about what she did. Filipinas was more worried about making sure her big and little brother's safety was ensured that she didn't even try and sympathize with the same aged country, who's been bullied most of his life, according to Belgium.

"…**Okay then."** Filipinas said to the boy. **"I'm sorry, too. The Netherlands did similar movements to me, so I kind of over reacted."** The Netherlands was rather kind to her at first. He and her traded often with each other, so when he suddenly wanted to take control over her, she freaked out a lot. But this one, this one seemed to be likeable enough. And that smile he just given her? The one that just lit up on his face when she indirectly forgave him? It made her blush a bit and she smiled back.

"**Good. I hope that we'll be very close, someday?"** he asked with a slight little chuckle. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, pulling back On instinct to any threat she feels, she grabbed his arm and overthrew him. **"I take it back you friggin perv!"**

"**It was just a kiss on the cheek!" **he yelled back at the Filipino girl as she ran off **"And do you even know what a pervert is, bitch? CHIGIII!" **he cried out in strong annoyance. Since that event, they had a hard time getting along with each other, breaking out into either violence by Piri or unnecessary insults instigated by Romano which usually end in violence by Filipinas. No one ever would've guessed what would grow between the two. At all.


	5. Incoherent Babbling

"**ROMANO!"**

Romano felt his stomach being stomped on, waking up in a pain. **"…Ngh…."** He groaned out, grabbing the ankle connected to the foot, sending out an irritated glare at her. It's been about three years since she came to live within the Spanish Empire.

"**Oh there you are."** Filipinas said with an irritated smirk on her face.

"**Y-yes, you damn bitch…"** replied back to her, his grip getting tighter. **"But you….you probably already knew that…"** His face paled as he gritted his teeth. Knowing her, she probably saw him already and stepped on him on purpose. She was just like that with him. Why else would she have stopped him so hard, he thought his ribs were going to break?

"**Hmph. Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. We'll**** never know,"** she said, taking her foot off and walking off. Romano sat up in a hurry, rubbing his stomach.

"**What no ap****ology?"** he yells at her, an irritated look on his face.

"**Why should I? You were sleeping on the job,"** she stated continuing to walk away. Filipinas set the broom on her shoulder.

"…**I should've expected that out of the she-demon…"** he mumbled to himself. However, it was apparently loud enough for Filipinas to hear as she stopped in her tracks and turned back to him.

Spain walked with a man with dark brown hair and a mole underneath his left corner of his lips. They were chatting about something, though it was just idle chatter, things that weren't too important. Well, not too important, politics and government-wise, just to morality things in general. It was rather difficult for Spain to not let his Asian colony wreak her clothes and her body. She was an islander and very athletic in this type of work. And even is she was rather good at keeping things clean, she was terrible at keeping herself in order.

"**Filipinas is almost always tearing up her clothes because my bosses make her clean rather dangerous places. Not only that, but though I never really mind her ever dressing like that, she gets in trouble with my boss because she never dresses properly in front of him."**

"**So basically you need more clothes for her?" **asked the man, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips, a thick accent of German in his voice. He scratched the back of his head, looking down at the floor and then back to Spain. **"I suppose I can see what I can do for you. Let me see her. Perhaps she can fit into Veniciano's clothes. So where is this colony of yours?" **

"**Ah! Fr-fratello!" **cried the little girl, in a rather worried and squeamish tone. Spain turned quickly to where he was pointing and saw Filipinas slapping the daylights out of Romano.

"**A She-demon, am I?"** she said with a rather irked smile in her lips. She obviously didn't like being called that, only making the situation worse by acting like that.

"**Agh! S-SPAIN, SAVE ME!"** he cried out

**"No otra vez!"** jumped Spain, putting back down the little girl and running over to the two, breaking up the fight. He breathed a rather heavy sigh as she skipped backwards with a annoyed look on her face. "**Filipinas, tienes que controlar ese mal genio que tienes! Have more self control, won't you?"**

Filipinas rotated her neck, her hand on the joint between her neck and shoulders before staring back up at him. She breathed an annoyed sigh, a rather irritated look on her face, before she picked up her broom. **"Fine…But just so you know, **_**he**_** was sleeping on the job,"** she stated as she walked away.

"**At least I didn't step on anyone when I try to wake someone up you damn she-dem—!"** protested Romano before being interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

A flying kick to Romano's face allowed another fight to start again. "Filipinas, knock it OFF!" yelled Spain in a manner of worry and frustration.

"**That was a rather bad first impression you made."** Spain fixed up her hair back underneath the handkerchief on her head with Filipinas trying to untie her apron off her dress. Despite the first impression, the man, whom she soon learned was named Austria, was willing to help him out, having being used to someone with the same type of personality (Hungary). **"Come on, turn this way."**

Filipinas made a face, a look of annoyance and strong dislike showing up on her face. She didn't like this for a second and wish she didn't have to do this, but she had no choice. Plus since it was Spain asking, she'll do it, just for him because he has been taking good care of her. Doesn't mean she had to act like it though. Making complaints in a huffy voice, she silenced herself after saying what she wanted and trying it on. It felt just odd on her which made her feel upset. Gritting her teeth, she sighed as Spain let in Austria. **"How does it fit?" **he asked in a unfamiliar accent.

"**Okay, I guess…"**she replied with an annoyed tone in her voice. Filipinas hated wearing girl's clothes. It was the most annoying thing she had to do and she wasn't starting to like it anyway. Why should she, they just end up scolding her even more. But again, she'd put up with it since it _was _Spain who asked her to do it. Taking a sigh, she asked if she was done. Spain chuckled lightly and nodded his head.

"**Yes, yes, you're finished now."**She let out a sigh of relief and began to undress. Austria called Spain out of the room to talk. As she was halfway dressed, she heard a small girlish scream from somewhere. And for once it wasn't Romano! Well It sounded like Romano as well, but there seemed to have been another person as well.

Even though she told herself she really could care less about Romano, the screaming became too much to bear. Her broom in one hand, her free hand pushing up, giving her enough leverage to go through, she jumped out the window, only wearing a skirt and a white sleeveless undershirt. **"Dammit, Romano, shut up already! You're a boy, aren't you?"**

She was really getting tired of coming to his rescue. True, Spain always came to his, but whenever he wasn't around, the female nation found herself watching over him anyway. _'Give me a break! Stupid Romano!'_ she thought in her head. Filipinas kept her ears in tune with the screaming, her body intuitively locating the source of the screams. She almost tripped over a rock from locating them and saw a growling dog glaring at the two Romanos.

Wait a second, two Romanos? She already needed to deal with one now there's another? And why was the second Romano wearing a dress? She took a careful look and saw it was two different people who just happened to look the same. Jeez, how pathetic can a person get? Hiding behind a girl….Or she thought that was a girl…She wasn't too sure, probably because she looked like Romano, only with different partings in his hair and a lighter hair and skin color. Not to mention reverse ahoges…Hey…that made a cute little heart didn't it?

She slapped her cheeks. Never mind that, there was something she needed to do.

Before she went over to asking what the hell was happening, she had to get rid of the dog. Filipinas whistled sharply, the growls stopped to turn to Filipinas. She pat her knees, whistling to him, walking over to a stick nearby the area and picking it up. The dog ran over to her, panting excitedly, its eyes following the stick's movement carefully. **"Want it? Huh you want the stick?"** she asked, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

The dog just jumped around more, wagging its tail, barking with delight as she teased the big animal. Filipinas turned, her back arched, one foot in the air and threw it, as far as she could and watched the dog run all the way, chasing the flying wood across the town. She hoped it didn't cause too much trouble in the town cause then Papa would have to deal with more people. Filipinas turned her heel, her eyes catching an escaping Romano. **"And where do you think you're going, you little wimp?"** she asked, her eyes glaring at him.

"**Sh-shut up! I was handling myself just fine, thank you!" **

"**Oh, so hiding behind a girl was handling yourself just fine, huh?"**

"**What are you talking about?"  
><strong>

"**I can't believe you, you actually hide behind a girl? God, you really are a pathetic wimp, aren't you? And now you're trying hide it?" **she replied back, her voice rising.

"**Now just wait one moment, you little bitch! I may be a lot of things, but I do not behind a girl when I fight!**

"**Like you even fight at all! You run away like a little coward, prat! Meanwhile, I have to take care of your freaking mess!"** Filipinas grabbed onto his collar and literally butted heads with his, a large bruise showing on his forehead.

"**Um, please! Th-there's no need to fight!"** entered in an effeminate, yet tiny boyish voice. **"He's a lot of things but he certainly would never put a girl in danger!"**

"**Huh?"** she said a confused look on her face.

"**That's my younger brother, ya dumb broad!"** Romano growled. He regretted it in a way, suffering a harsh blow to the face. Filipinas let him dropped, a terrified nation cowering as she approached him. Her eyes softened slightly, her eyes confused to the max.

"**Why are you wearing a dress?"**

"**Um…I'm not sure, but Mr. Austria tells me to wear it."**

"**I'm telling you, those guys are just weird. ****They make him wear dresses, even though he's a boy,"** Romano stated, walking over, rubbing his bruised cheek. He leaned over to the side. She watched him stare at her clothes before suddenly reacting. **"Wait a sec, what happened to your clothes?"**

"**Huh? What are you talking about?"**

"**Your clothes, dammit, your clothes! You look half-way dressed!"** he yelled turning away, one hand covering his eyes.

"**I don't know****. I heard you and got pissed, so I ran over in a hurry."**

"**Wha….Wh-why?"** he asked.

"**Obviously you were in trouble. I don't like you, but I am not against helping you when you're in a bind****,"** she said simply. _That and you scream way too loud, I couldn't gnore it if I tried…_

Filipinas tilted her head as Romano turned away again, this time, his entire back to her face. Although she couldn't see his face, the Romano look-alike saw it and smiled. Hints of red were on his face, the elder Italian's brain repeating the words inside of his head. Romano may have noticed this and grabbed his head, trying to crush it. **"Ow! Ow, Ow, ow, ow. I'm sorry Fratello! I won't do it again!"**

"**Hey, there's no need to squish his head."**

"**Wh-whatever. Just go back to the house already."**

"**Why don't you do it? I go back and I may have to try on more dresses!"**

"**Pfft. Like you'd look good in any, she-demon…" **Romano snorted. That crossed the line between the two. He had just realized that now as he saw a now, teary-eyed Filipinas and found himself knocked into a tree, a large dent printed largely into the tree as she ran off.

She didn't understand why it was such a big deal about this. She normally didn't care what he thought of her. And yet here she was crying because of the fact he said he wouldn't look good in any of them. A hand caught up to her as she got back to Spain's home. She turned her head. It was the Romano crossdresser.

"**Hmm…I'm sorry, Fratello's usually not like that with girls. He's much more kind. I'm not so sure why he said that to you." **He said in an apologetic tone. Filipinas sighed and scratched her head. Come to think of it, he was always like that, wasn't he? The only time he was ever kind to her was when he had first met her and when he apologized. Of course he flirted with her as well, which freaked her out at the same time and may have caused this rocky relationship. Why was it bothering her now?

"**Italy. We are about to go. Have you said good-bye to your brother?"**

"**Ah not yet! Let me go do that quickly!"**

**He turned back to her and smiled. "I'm sure Fratello is just being shy! Please forgive him!" **he said. The boy named Italy went ahead and left, catching up to his brother who had just came back to consciousness and saw him being squished again before giving him a hug. Romano looked at her embarrassed and mumbled something she couldn't understand. But she got it a little as his actions showed better than his mumbling voice.


	6. Snapdragons

**"Fratello, how could you?"**Italy puffed up his cheeks and placed his hands on his hips. It was unheard of inItaly's mind. First Romano had argued with a girl, and then he makes her upset and start crying. **"She's a girl! You can't just yell at her for no good reason! Ah wait! Please come back!" **Feliciano yelled, chasing after the crying nation. Romano just stood there in absolute disbelief.

Romano thought this was absolutely ridiculous. She makes him cry and beats him up, and all she gets is a scolding fromSpain. He makes her cry and suddenly he becomes center of attention with people around him glaring up at him. It wasn't fair! He huffed and puffed and kicked a tree or two. She always was treated special by everyone! Why was it always like this? EvenSpaintook her side whenever he did something wrong to her. Wasn't the bastard supposed to be on his side?

Romano growled, his fists punching the air. **"She doesn't act like a freakin' girl and yet when she does she can get away with anything? UGH! I HATE HER!" **he screamed out loud, the whole town soon staring at him. When he noticed this, he ran off in a different direction, his face burning a bright red. Why is it always like this? He wanted to be nice, but with her damn messed up personality, he ended up fighting with her anyway! It was messing up his image!

Stopping in front of a small lake, he sat down his head against his knees. Why did everyone take her side? It wasn't fair! He kept up his temper tantrum for much longer than needed; cussing and flailing his arms around till a bird let its droppings onto his shoulder. He growled in frustration, his anger turning towards the bird, then his anger turning to fear as he jumped into the lake, his new target of rants and yelling chasing after him into the water. The bird gave up after a while and left him alone whereas Romano swam back to shore, dripping wet.

He took off all his clothes and wring out his irritation with his clothes, water flooding out, dripping onto the ground. He mumbled and grumbled as he hung his clothes up to dry. It was frustrating for him. Everyone in the entire universe seemed to be against the Italian boy. What the hell did he do to them? All he did was say she didn't look good in dresses! She said to him before she didn't give a rat's ass about what people thought about her and her damned clothes! And yet there she was, being a complete hypocrite by slamming his face into a tree the moment he said that!

After rolling around some more in the dirt, he went back into the water to clear his head and the dirt off his body. Sticking his head out again and his arms and head lying on a rock, he sighed. Maybe this was really his fault…She did try to help him out, and succeeded. And what did he do? He got embarrassed and insulted her. **"Nngh…"** he groaned. This time, it really was his own damn fault, wasn't it? He sighed, knowing what he had to do next…

If there was thing he hated, it was that he had to admit there was major fault in his part. She went all this way, half-dressed in a hurry to help save him and he just pays her back in the heat of embarrassment. He was feeling guilt now. To be honest, he was lying. Not that he'd say it to her. Most likely she'll slam his face into a wall again if he tried. Only thing he could do now was…Apologize.

* * *

><p>By the time his clothes finished drying, he had realized it was getting rather late. It wasn't really dark yet, but it was getting there. He needed something for her to show he was sorry, anything really. Well anything that looked like a decent apology present. It was in his nature to give people, especially girls (even though to him she didn't count as one) a present if he was apologizing. It was really, in a sense, good manners to him to give them something. By the time he found something, Feliciano was already on his way home. He saw him looking back, worry across his face, at someone on the steps of the house.<p>

**"…Fratello, please try to be nice," **he asked of his older brother, pointing lightly at the person. Romano began to squish his head as before and told him that he knew and to leave him alone already. Feliciano cried a little bit, but quieted when he saw the item clutched in his hands. He smiled at him and hugged him. "Good luck, Fratello…" he wished, holding the Austrian man's hand and walking away. Romano took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. Now onto the next thing…

She stopped crying, but she still seemed poignant. Geez…She chose now to act like an actual girl, to act out like a very cute girl? He shook his head, determined to at least apologize to her face. He repeated what he wanted to do over and over and over, but in the end…He couldn't do it. He walked right past her, mumbling I'm sorry while dropping off a load of flowers on her lap. His face flustered in a bright red color, his eyes turned to the window in time to see Filipinas smiling embarrassedly atBelgiumwho had finished saying good-bye to Feliciano. It really was no fair for her to look so damn cute…

* * *

><p>Years later<p>

**"Well that's my message for you,"** said a blonde male with an unusual accent. This one wasn't the one he knew, but a messenger for the real deal. He seemed slightly young for his age, but he was rather big as well. He began to walk next to a British soldier in red, then out through the door when he stopped after hearing the Spanish country say something.

**"I see…well…Where is the damned pirate now?"**

The boy turned his head to answer but was interrupted by the soldier he came with. **"You don't really need to know that do you, Spaniard?"** he claimed as he walked out and into the was bumped into and received no hint of forgiveness for the rude action, not that she really cared looked rather troubled today.

**"Aye Dios, what am I going to do?" **saidSpain to himself. It was 1762 in January; the New Year began for the Spanish country with a disturbing letter. He rubbed his forehead in frustration at what was going to happen now. Seriously did the guy get a kick out of bullying him? And why didn't he just deliver it himself instead of screwing around with his head. Still this can't be good. He'd have to warn everyone quickly.

**"Spain. What's wrong?"** askedBelgium, her light blonde hair falling over as she bent over the Spaniard's shoulders, a curious look on her face.

**"Great Britain just issued a declaration of war against me. What did I do?"** he asked himself. He put on an awkward smile as he pats Belgium's head. **"Geez, go and get the other countries for me, will you?"**

**"No problemo,"** statedBelgium, a cheerful look on her face. She sent a message for everyone to come to the area so that they may hear whatSpain had to say to them. Most of the ones who couldn't make it were the African colonies, butSpain would go and send letters to them if looked around in the household for the two troublesome duo. She found Mexico, a teenage male country, standing high at five feet and five inches, holding a broom in her hand. He gaveBelgium a rather cheerful grin.

**"Hola, Senorita Belgium. How are you today?"** he asked.

**"Hola, hey, have you seen Filipinas and/or Romano?" **

He tilted his head upwards. **"…No. I think Spain's boss sent them out to get more food supplies."**

**"Oh dear, is that so?"**

**"Yup. I can see it now, the two are probably arguing as we speak!"**

**"Yeah that's what I was afraid of really…" **Belgium stated with a worrisome smile on her face.

**"Yeah well, if anything, we'll just fill them in when they get back, right?"**

**"I suppose so. I just hope they aren't killing each other…"**

* * *

><p><strong>"Ciao, bella. State facendo bene questo pomeriggio?"<strong> he said, a charmed looked on his face. The girl whose hand he held blushed a bright pink as he spoke words in a soft, seductive voice. **"Se non è un problema, dobbiamo andare a prendere un pasto insieme più tardi?"**

She giggled girlishly, a strong look of pleasure and adoring eyes staring at the Italian male. He had grown over the last amount of years, standing around five 'eleven in height. He had grown up, no longer chubby or plump or short and stocky. He wasn't muscular or thin, but he was toned and tanned lightly, a noticeable enough feature for some of the girls to fall over for him. He was doing rather fine and dandy now, enjoying the sight of beautiful girls in the Spanish country and the lovely sites of passion around. True, he didn't likeSpain, but he can't help but notice that the Spanish girls were rather beautiful.

The short-lived flirting and possible date was interrupted with a blow to his head. He fell forward, a rock the size of a fist landing next to him. Romano picked himself up slightly and spotted a smaller girl, only five foot even, glaring down menacingly at him. He couldn't help but start to shake a little when he saw her. She's always scared him, even if nowadays it was rare.

Filipinas. She's been around for a while and like him, she's also grown. Except if it wasn't for her hair and small breasts, no one would remember this person was a girl. She was carrying five bags of stock and groceries in her hand, obviously annoyed and agitated at the Italian male. Long length black hair tied up into two pigtails, falling over her shoulders down to the top of her thigh. She wore a green shirt with tied up sleeves and brown shorts that went down to her knees. Her brown boots made its way to his face as she walked over and began to crush his skull into the ground. **"We're here for groceries, not dates."**

**"You know, can you for once just not try to break me?"**

**"Maybe if you don't act like a damn flirt all the time we wouldn't have this problem, hmm?"**

**"Oh, really? If you're jealous, then say so."**

**"Oh who'd be jealous of you?"** she asked, taking her foot off his head. She dropped two bags next to him and started to walk away. Romano grabbed the bags and ran next to her, his face sulking.

**"Apparently you,"** he told her before he got pushed into a tree again for the fifth time today. It was always like this. Except wasn't that painful as it was back then. He was pretty sure she's been going easy on him now. There were only slight pains, but nothing that exceeded a bruise. She seemed to have been calming down a lot over the last few years. It was finally going away physically, but she often picked on him verbally now. Still, most of the time, the insults were rather harmless and childish. It was only when she was really pissed, like now, that it was hurtful.

It was a fairly normal day for the two. She and him began fighting then, in a sense he supposed, the two were sent out to receive items for food and supplies, but really, they just wanted the two to take it outside and leave them alone. It was annoying, but he could get it. Their arguments were getting rather tiresome and they usually lasted only fifteen minutes before quieting down and then a few minutes later, inducing their fight again.

They were just right nearby the porch when a blonde figure walk away from the area. Romano felt himself immediately tense up when he saw that blonde hair and bushy Britain…He was the one who knockedSpainoff his high throne in the late 1500s. He was rebellious and dangerous that's for sure…

**"Oh hello, Mr. Britain, are you doing well?"** asked Filipinas

Romano couldn't help but scream girlishly in his head when he heard Filipinas say that to him. Was she insane? This guy was dangerous! He had an eye patch and everything! Yet here she was making light conversation with him. He hated it! She was nice to everyone but him! He was about to march off in a fit again before noticing a disturbing look in his eyes. He didn't like it and when he saw the British country approaching her, he stepped in, partially out of worry and partially out of jealo—never mind.

Filipinas and the taller male couldn't help but be taken aback by his sudden actions. It was unusual to see him not hiding behind someone when someone powerful was around, especially withGreat Britain. Yet here he was, standing between the man himself and the smaller island. Even though he shook, he stared up at him, making up a glare of some sort to try and intimidate the British man to leave. Filipinas stared at Romano in disbelief and shock. She was both impressed and annoyed, but stayed silent as he began to speak.

**"What are you doing?"** he asked, his voice loud and slightly shaking.

**"My, my, you've grown as well, Little Italian…"** Great Britain folded his arms and stared back with a calm face, a smirk curling to his lips. **"No need to worry, Little Italian, all I am doing is giving her a present."**

**"What kind?"**

**"Hmph, you're a little nosy," **stated Britain, his eyes showing a dark glare at the Italian. He then held out small bouquet of snapdragons for her to take.** "All I want is to give her a little flower."** Britain smiled politely at Filipinas in which she gently pushed Romano aside to receive the strange and rather confusing gesture. Even she couldn't help but wonder about this gift herself, but since it was Britain, she'd take it without question.

**"Um…Thanks I guess," **she stated, the gift being placed gently in her arms. She smiled at him awkwardly, but none the less, took it. Although now she had wondered why he had came here now, she kept quiet not wishing to call him out on suspicion. After curtsying to him, he leaned downwards and kissed her cheek. Romano and Filipinas both jolted, their faces simultaneously turning red. He knelt in front of her and took her hand. **"I will see you around, my princess…"**

Romano couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if he was probably much more weaker than him, he wasn't going to have him touch Filipinas like that right in front of him. He went right up to him and attempted to kick him, only to be dodged and almost hit if the two weren't interrupted by someone. A blonde male ran up to him and smiled. **"I turned in the letter, Mr. Britain! I don't think he was rather happy receiving it though..."** he spoke to him before they had a chance for each other to beat themselves in. Britain smiled fondly. **"Yes, good work, America"** He stated to the taller male.

He saw Romano approaching him again and so Britain reached out for the gun in hidden within his coat, before Filipinas took this chance to grab Romano before he got beaten up by the British nation. **"H-hey! Let me go!"**

**"Well, uh, thanks for the gift, Mr. Britain. You have a wonderful day now!"** she stated in a hurry, covering Romano's mouth with her and running off away with him. Once they were inside the household she placed down the bouquet and pinned Romano against the wall. **"Okay, that had got to be the stupidest thing you've ever done!"**

**"Oh really? And you being charmed by the guy was? So I get stabbed for flirting and yet when he does it, he just gets a thanks! I don't think that's fair!"**

Filipinas scoffed and rolled her eyes. **"And interrupting a conversation is? I don't think you get what's going on. He's just trying to be nice!"**

**"I'm telling you there is something wrong with this guy this time! He's up to something and I bet it's no good!"**

**"Oh you're just being a paranoid little prat! There's nothing wrong with him! He's being a gentleman unlike a certain person I know who just had to interrupt!"**

**"Are you saying I'm not a gentleman? Well maybe if you acted like a girl I'd be one!"**

**"Maybe if you left me alone and did your work like told I would act like one!"**

**"Filipinas, Romano…" **called out someone from another room.

**"WHAT?"**

Spain was standing at the couch staring at the snapdragon bouquet. **"What's this?" **he asked, picking up and observing the flowers. Before she could answer, Romano blurted it out.

**"Filipinas accepted a gift from the English Bastard." **

**"Oh yeah, be obvious why don't you?"**

They both began glaring at each other again before noticing Spain had a really troubled and fearful look in his eyes. Both calming down, Filipinas walked over to Spain and placed her hands on his back. **"Kuya Spain, what's wrong?"**

**"…Come with me." **Spain grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his office. So this is his plan…


	7. Capture Of Luzon

She tried not to clutch onto him, striving much to keep her balance but the way he was holding her was making it rather difficult. She could only stare wide-eyed at the boy she thought she knew well enough. Did she...Did she finally make him snap? She was scared, tears beginning to well up from the corners of her eyes, her hands desperately trying to push him away. What he trying to do with this stunt? It frightened her how she couldn't breathe at all, how terrified he was making her feel. His lips against hers made her body rigged. The moment he had let go of her lips was when she tried to scream out for help, but her mouth was covered before she could make a sound.

* * *

><p>Filipinas didn't understand why he was making such a big deal out of this. So Snapdragon meant desire! It didn't really mean anything right? Maybe it was just coincidence. Of course Spain had counteracted by saying it was more of that. Britain was a sneaky and witty pirate who wasn't to be messed with. Supposedly he gave up his ways, but for right now, he was back and causing more trouble for him. Filipinas honestly she thought still he was going overboard, but since it was Great Britain he was speaking about, the rising kingdom that kicked him off his high throne in the late 1500s, of course he'd be wary of the man and his actions.<p>

Spain was finding her indifferent attitude increasingly difficult to deal with and he and Filipinas kept on bickering and fighting about the entire situation as if he thought he could change her mind about becoming more on guard. Of course, as following as she is, she was stubborn on this argument.

She was honestly tired of people talking bad about him. He helped her out when Netherlands attacked her, so maybe this was why she was being biased. But even so, he was always kind to her none the less. Just because her Kuya Spain and Kuya England had a bad relationship didn't mean he had to drag her into it as well. None the less, she nodded her head, agreeing to his terms. He was the one taking care of her, of course.

"**I**** promise ****you, ****I**** won****'****t ****wander ****too**** far**** off. ****I****'****ll ****keep ****my**** eye ****out ****for ****him**** okay, ****Kuya**** Spain?****" **she assured him, halfheartedly. Spain could tell she didn't seem at all serious about the situation at hand, before he could get anymore words in to her, Filipinas had opened the door and fell onto the ground, two sneaky males lying on top of her. Mexico on top of Romano, they both rubbed their heads in pain.

"**Oh great, nice job! Now we've been caught!"** growled Mexico angrily**.  
><strong>

"**Oh wherever you been, Captain Obvious." **snarled Romano back at the older Mexican. They had seen Spain's reaction of the Snapdragons and slowly discoloring of his face when he had stated she had received it from Great Britain. The fact that she was forcibly dragged into Spain's office was suspicious enough, but now he was ordering her to basically stay inside the mansion if she wasn't on errands. At least that's what they got from sneaking in a listen from at the door. Personally, as much as Romano disliked Filipinas, he was always

"**What are you two doing here?" **Spain asked sternly. The normally cheerful Spaniard did not sound as if he was joking around. Filipinas knew he was worrying too much when the Spaniard wasn't trying to play with Romano or Mexico. They both looked at each other and then towards Spain. Spain got up from his chair and looked straight at the both of them, realizing that they were sticking their noses into a business that wasn't theirs to stick it into. **"This is a private conversation. I don't have time for your games today,"** he growled angrily, the two younger boys beginning to shake in fear. They have never seen him this angry before, at least not at them. And yet here he was, his eyes filled with anger and frustration.

Filipinas stood there as Belgium grabbed the Spaniard's shoulders. He calmed down it seemed and he went ahead and sat back down. Belgium. She understood why Spain was getting so angry; it was because of Filipinas. She wasn't seeing this at all from his perspective, something she was normally able to do. Instead, she was fighting back, and defending the man who kicked him out of his throne, leaving him well into poverty. True, he didn't care much for the English man, but she was his only colony in Asia and a valuable one at that. She was oblivious to her apparent surroundings. The child glorified as the Pearl of the Orient didn't know why she was named such as that.

Regardless, Filipinas did get where he was coming from. She agreed to try and not go outside more than needed. She could at least do this much for him. She was about head off and leave when Spain spoke once more. **"Romano, Mexico, be sure to guard her. Since you two know what's going on now, don't you dare leave her all by herself."** Protests were made from both Romano and Filipinas, though it turned into a massive argument between the two.

**"Spain, you can't be serious! I can get Kuya Mexico, but Romano?"** she protested. **"You've gotta be joking! He's useless!"**

**"What? Okay, I may be clumsy, but I can still fight!"** **  
><strong>

**"Oh yeah? Since when? You've never been able to protect me let alone yourself!"**

**"I have too!" **

**"Name one time! I dare you, name just _one_ time you managed to defend yourself or me!"**

Romano stayed quiet. He always needed Spain to come and save him. Even his little brother managed to fight for himself when it came to it. He could be strong when he wanted to. He was just always too scared to make a move. He gritted his teeth and shook his fist. This was not cool. He really couldn't think of a time he managed to get by without anyone to help him. He couldn't even remember a time where he fought without it being sparing or against Filipinas. He hung his head as Filipinas scoffed at him.** "Can't, can you?"** she stated before leaving the room and slamming the door shut. He felt Mexico brush by him, calling out her name and turned his heel as well.

**"Romano. I'm counting on you,"** Spain stated, his eyes filled with sympathy for the boy. Romano didn't say anything, moving out of the room, shutting the door quietly. He felt his face burn red with frustration and anger. How could she? Even if he wouldn't like it, he would still try to protect her with all he's got. Tears fell onto the ground as he crouched, crying on his knees. It was pathetic. She hasn't been hitting him a lot, but to be honest, because of what she said, he'd rather have her hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>"You know he's only worrying about you. There was really no need to over-react like that,"<strong> stated Mexico, sweeping around the corridor. For the moment, it was his turn to take care of her. It has been a fair few amount of weeks since they started the guarding and so far, it has been pretty calm. He had finally managed to calm the Filipino girl down at last, but not before receiving some blows to the head first. She really wasn't enjoying herself here, taking her frustrations out on the dirt hidden beneath the tiles. She told him already she could handle herself. But _no_, he had to add bodyguards to the mix. On top of that, it was one of the weaker ones.

**"He's over-reacting. I can handle myself,"** she growled back at him. Mexico sighed, scratching the back of his head and leaning forward on his broom. This one was so troublesome at times. She's strong yes, but he was beaten by Great Britain, and as laid back as he became, it only made things worse. No matter how many times everyone had tried to take this seriously, she wouldn't budge, stating the same thing over and over. 'I can handle myself by myself.' It was getting to the point where sometimes she literally would sneak away from her said bodyguards just to be by herself.

**"Look, we've been lucky for a while, but that may change. You need to stay with us at all times."**

**"And I told you, you are all over reacting. When the time comes, it'll come. I can handle myself! I've been able to since I've moved here."** She wasn't wrong per se, but she also wasn't correct either. Spain had been barely able to really control her brothers and handle outsiders at the same time. Her brothers have calmed down over the years and so have many people eying her, but there was still one or two who attempted to lull her away.

**"Even so, we worry for you. It's because of your headstrong attitude that we sort of fear that'll be your undoing,"** he stated. It was one thing to be headstrong but with her, she was more reckless than anything else. She sighed depressingly to herself. Yeah, she knew she was reckless and uncaring about the situation. It was really something she inherited from her mother. Even if she was still being cautious, to them, she wasn't cautious enough, still letting herself believe Great Britain had no means to harm her. Don't get her wrong, she trusted Belgium and Mexico. They were pretty strong and protecting of her, but sometimes with Belgium, it was too much. Same goes for Romano. Mexico was the only one who gave her room when she needed it.

He pat her on the head and ruffled her hair as a knock resounded across the room. It was Romano's shift it seemed. And boy, did he look a mess. She inspected his body for a bit. From the looks of it, he just got finished cleaning. Looks like she'd have to redo his cleaning then, it seemed. But before she could she heard someone else calling her. Listening to that person, she nodded and took the small purse handed to her and began to head out the door. "Where are you going?" asked Romano, as Mexico had started to bandage the areas where he was bruised.

**"Out. I'll be back."**

**"Agh, wait just a -"** Romano stammered. He growled and then broke free from Mexico, despite his protests. You really couldn't say he didn't try to protect her. No one really understood why, but whatever it was, he seemed more determined than ever to protect her.

* * *

><p>To tell one the truth, he just wanted to prove her wrong and that Britain was no one to mess with. This guy was dangerous and he knew it. How it ended up like this, he had no idea. But he also knew she had no idea who the hell she was pissing off. Arguing again over barely anything, she finally crossed the line. One can only be called useless and weak so many times and well, he was tired of it. He just lost his temper really. By the time he realized what he was doing, why he was making her cry, why he was forcing her against the wall, to be left helpless and scared blew his mind.<p>

Dragging her away from the crowd, pinning her against the wall, her hands held back and his knee between her legs, Romano had managed to do something that Filipinas never thought he was capable of. Subduing her in this manner was never his intention. Making her see she wasn't that strong was his intention, but this scenario was not at all what he had planned to do. This wasn't like him at all, even if he was mad. Listening to her beg, he didn't stop, allowing herself to be completely helpless and aware of how powerless she really was. It was until she had completely collapsed onto the ground that he stopped.

"Romano, let me go!" It wasn't a sound of anger. It was the sound of fear

Filipinas. This was the first time he had seen her look so defenseless and scared. He was always the emotional type, letting his feelings get in his way of his reason. Still, it looked as if she got it loud and clear. **"Not so tough now, are you?"** he asked her. **"If you can't even face me in that manner, what makes you think you can handle Great Britain? Just because we always spar together doesn't mean a thing. I don't like hitting girls, even if you're always an ass. You think I'm strong, Great Britain's on a completely different intellectual and physical level."**

Filipinas stared up at him, her face writhing with anger. All this time he was letting her win? It was a bit of a blow to her ego when he did that. She found herself slapping him and running away all flustered and upset. Romano, shaking his head and scratching the back of his neck, heard a scream and quickly ran over to its direction. He saw red. And lots of it. There were British soldiers wrecking the market and Romano's knees began to buckle, till he saw Filipinas fighting away some of the soldiers, trying to avoid capture. One of them grabbed her and threw her over her shoulders.

**"...!"** Romano rushed over, grabbing something blunt and threw it at the soldier. A direct hit, the man fell to the ground, allowing her to escape. He reached to grab her hand till a gunshot resounded five times. Romano fell to the ground, lying down on his chest, a look of pain on his face. **"G-GAAH!"** he screamed as one more bullet was digging into the back of his leg. Filipinas tried to run towards him but was grabbed again, her arms locked behind her back.

A man in red, an eye-patch covering his one of his eyes, walked past Filipinas and over to Romano. A smirk played onto his lips as he lifted up his leg and stomped once onto the fallen Italian, grinding his heel into the center of his back. **"R-ROMANO!"** she screamed out, elbowing the soldier and grabbing his sword. She ran up to him and attempted to slash him only to have her sword hand grabbed and bent, causing her to kneel before him. Filipinas screamed in pain, causing Romano grabbed his ankle and growled for him to let go of her, but instead was ignored, with his head being threatened by a gun. **"I always hated you Italians. You think you're cool and yet you can't even lift a finger,"** the English nation said, his eyes twisted with murderous intent.

**"I assume you had your fun correct, Filipinas?"** he asked, a dark smirk across his lips. **"Now that you know you can't run, what'll it be? Come with me, or see your little friend has his head blown off for no reason at all."** He'd have her either way. She understood that now. But he was a man of his word, so Filipinas stopped her struggling, and gave off a look of defeat.

**"Hmph, good girl,"** smiled Britain, a dark look of victory upon his face as he let go of her arm.

**"F-Filipinas, don't do it! Run!"** called Romano. She ignored his pleas, getting up off the ground and walked alongside him. Soldiers walked past and over the Italian as they got ready for the ship to sail away. He heard soldiers of Spanish decent running after them and people crying out. And yet all he could hear so very clearly was the Filipino saying she was sorry for getting him involved.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC:<strong> Hey look! I totally have the new chapter done!~ I am taking a big risk with Romano here, so criticize and tell me if it was good or not!~ I wanna hear how I can improve, or just see if it's good or not


	8. To Be Helpless

It hurts. From being shot five times to being a hostage, it could not get any worse. Multiple shots were made and angry shouts of protests from the Spaniard's soldiers were called out to the British nation, only to have cannonballs sent flying from the ship to the city. He heard Belgium and Mexico crying out someone, Belgium rushing to his side and Mexico cursing in Spanish at the receding ship. Once it was gone, they all quieted down. He could feel their gazes turning to his direction, his shame growing worse with every new gaze. No one spoke a word to him, not even a glance of pity was made towards him

It was all his fault. All of his entire damn fault.

It didn't matter how many bullets were lodged up inside of him, the damage was done. The Filipino island was captured and sailing too far out of reach for them. He could beg, he could scream, they could all extend their hands to her, but the point was that no one could be able to reach her. No matter what they said or did, there was no way she could be reached.

Once everything seemed to have calmed down a new uproar made its way towards the surface for the next following days. At first he didn't really notice it, but little by little, he would hear small murmurs and whispers, all of which irritated him and set his mind to unease. It wasn't made clear for a while till that he had overheard some of the officials speaking with Spain

"Because of that boy, we've lost one of our most valuable colonies!"

"Honestly, I don't understand why you let him be one of her bodyguards. I knew this would happen from the start."

"Why the hell are we still keeping him?"

He wanted to burst inside of the room and tell them to shut up. Scream at them, tell them to stop it, tell them to stop it because he knew it already. But no words could form from his lips. They wouldn't come out. His helpless pleas for redemption wouldn't be heard through their manner. He chose the worst time to snap and because of that he was paying his price. Belgium and Spain weren't blaming him, instead they told him they should have listened to her and agreed that he couldn't do anything this big. He was too weak and letting him try to protect her was the worst mistake they have ever made.

"I should've known better."

"Spain, you shouldn't blame yourself, it's not your fault."

"It is my fault. I knew he couldn't protect her, but I thought all his training would pay off during this. I was foolish to think that he would've gotten stronger."

Romano had heard their conversation that night,

Mexico...He acted like he wasn't mad, but in truth, he was furious, finally snapping at him and throwing everything handy at him. The two kept their distance on Spain's advice, at least till Mexico calmed down. And even then, he never spoke once to him, never looked at him. He _loathed_ Romano for letting Great Britain capture her.

Some finally started to take pity on him, but for the most part, no one spoke to him for a long time. No one asked him to do anything or go anywhere. For the first time in a long time of working for him, he wasn't once asked to do chores. And when he tried, someone said there was no need and took up that was upsetting; it was like they wanted him to remember that he's just useless Romano...

* * *

><p>"So, uh...d-do you like the room?" A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped into the room. It had been quite a long time since she's been here, almost an entire century. But the feeling was more betrayal than nostalgic, as she was taken back here to act as a prisoner.<p>

Filipinas said not a single word. She hadn't spoken since she got onto the ship, and even when they arrived in Manila, she still didn't speak, at least not in accurate English, like she was taught to on the ship. The foreign man sighed to himself. She was still being rather difficult, wasn't she? He's never meant any women or girls quite like this before. Most of the ones he did know were what Mr. Britain called 'Proper ladies', knowing when to hold their tongue and when to speak.

'_Mr.__Britain __had__ sure __captured __such__ a __troublesome__ girl.__'_ She often would glare at him, as if she was trying to will him away from her sight. If he tried to take her hand and lead her somewhere, she'd kick him. If he tried to take her coat, she would try to bite him.

In the short time he's known her, he already gotten used to her aggression and her apparent violent and rude mannerisms. She kept silent when spoken to, and if she had to speak to an official who was persistent on having a discussion with her, she'd mockingly play foreigner and speak in a broken English dialogue, often using vulgar words she picked up off of the ship. He wasn't really sure who brought her up like this, but it was not what he was used to.

It wasn't really his fault Mr. Britain had went away, even if he'd only be gone for a bit to give into his report.

"Uh-um…My name is America."

"…" The man known as America sighed. A little late for introductions he supposed, but he hadn't really introduced himself properly before, and was wanting to do it now. She didn't even look at him, so he just went ahead and took his leave, not wanting to try and speak with her again in frustration that she'd try to bite him again or something.

Once the door was shut, she immediately got up and started looking for an escape route. 'Dammit, there's got to be a way out of here!' she thought to herself. Knocking over books and bedsides, cupboards and drawers, she tried to find something big and sharp enough, or at least heavy enough, to break the windows open. When she heard a loud voice from the outside, she found a chair and immediately jammed it underneath the doorknob.

Banging was heard from the door as they shouted at her from the outside. She knew at any moment now they would start to shoot the knob for entrance. She found something at last, a sword behind the bed, and with it, she went over to the window, turning her head the other way, smashed it with it's hilt. It made a clear opening. It was a two story building, but it was fine. She would at least be out of here at the least. Grabbing a blanket off the bed, a gunshot had resounded and the door was opened up. She quickly jumped out the window and used the blanket to help break her fall by pulling it over. As she floated down, a hole was made, but it was fine as she managed to land safely and far away from them.

She hid in a nearby alleyway, watching as the red guards shouted and barked out orders to the others to keep an eye out for them. Abandoning the blanket, she maneuvered around the streets of Manila, ending up in the crowded market area. Some Filipinos already there saw her and smiled. She explained in her native tongue she needed new clothes. They nodded their heads, carefully grabbing the new clothes off the shelf as the nation took off her clothes and placed them on. They offered to escort her away from here, but there was an explosion. Filipinas ordered the helpful women to get out of there, asking for the gun that hung upon their shelves. As they handed it to her, she sneaked away past the confusion and through the chaos.

All she needed to do was get to the border and hide in the forest. If she could get through to that point, she would be safe and free to get her brothers. Another gunshot was fired and she realized something. There was many here who was getting hurt and killed. She needed to act fast if she wanted to get reinforcements. As she thought this, she felt something pointed at her head.

"Going somewhere?" asked a British voice. Grabbing the gun's mullet, she turned it to its butt and tried to hit him with it only to be stopped and swooped up and over his shoulders. She kicked and screamed, even more than she did before, biting his shoulders till he was annoyed enough by her to karate chop her neck's pressure point, causing her to pass out on sight.

A few minutes passed, her awakening with a start of the English man right up in her face. She almost bit him, but found her hands were bound and chained to the bed frame. He smirked at her, grabbing her chin and pulling her near him, his eyes filled with cold desire, She did not like where this was heading. Not one bit. "Hmm...I will applaud you for making it that far into the city, but that's where it ends," he murmured, the smirk still upon his face. He took out a knife and beginning to struggle helplessly, she watched as he cut up her dress, revealing her small adolescent body. "Let's see if you'll even be able to stand after I'm done with you..."

Licking his lips he leaned forward and slid his tongue against her neck, causing her to scream out. She began to tear up, fearing the worst was about and going to happen to her. His hands were gloved, the cold leather rubbing against her breasts, causing her to try and kick him away from her. "S-stop it! Leave me alone!" she begged. Her protests went in one ear and out the other, Britain's free hand traveling downwards between her legs, ripping off her underwear.

"You know what's coming next, don't you?" he purred darkly into her ear. Before she could say anything he covered her mouth and leaned his lower half to hers, causing a large chill to run up her spine. She began to struggle even more before she felt something enter inside of her. He removed his hand from her mouth, letting her scream out loud in pain. It hurt. It was terrible. She was in terrible pain when he began to move. To be taken like this...She never wanted to be taken like this at all.

* * *

><p>"What do you want, Britain?" The sudden visit from the English man caused questions to float around. Spain was already in a wrecking mood and seeing Britain here would only make it worse. Romano stood by the doorway, despite being asked to move away. He wanted to run in and charge at him, but remembered how helpless and weak he was before. Instead he stood there and watching as they spoke with each other.<p>

"Hmm...Four million dollars." he spoke out to him.

Spain got angry, slamming his fists onto the ground. "So you came all this way to ask for money I don't have? Get out!" he barked at him.

He only saw him chuckle. "I suppose that means you really don't care what happens to her then?"

When he heard that, Spain grabbed his axe and with his other hands, he grabbed his collar. "Bastard! What have you done to her?"

Britain only smirked once more, looking down upon Spain's face. "Her insides, they felt absolutely amazing. Almost heavenly..."

Romano's face twisted with anger and his stomach swirled. No...Not her! She...She didn't deserve that! He may have disliked her, but this...This was far beyond worse than he had imagined! What has he let happened?

Spain threw him to the shelf and ran towards him, anger written all over his face. He was about to make an attack on him when he told him it wasn't a smart move to make. "I'll keep on playing with her till you pay. Trying to rid of me now is just a waste of your time no? Plus...I may let more people play with her..." Spain stood there frozen. There was nothing he could do, is there? He either had to pay or let her suffer. Britain got up and brushed himself off.

"So, I'll be awaiting patiently for the money...Till then, Adios!" he spoke. Walking out of the room, he saw Romano's face and smirked, patting his head. He had won.

* * *

><p><strong>OOC: <strong>I. Feel.** Terrible. **When I began writing this I was like 'Yay, motivation!~' Then when I began writing the part with England I was all '...QAQ' I felt really bad. And guilty. Because this chapter here was born through sweat and tears. And my head started to bleed after bashing it in for a while.

In case you didn't already know, I based this a bit off of history, so there is some history involved right? Well, this is one event called the 'First Rape of Manila." It really happened folks. Google raped, murdered and vandalized the city till Spain paid four million dollars to him. I suppose afterwards, they wanted revenge, but that's in the next chapter.

Comment or whatever~ It's not okay to flame, but just don't leave your comments too bashing.


	9. Terror of Three

She still tried to escape very often. She wasn't good at giving up. There were times she was successful and times she wasn't. She always managed to get caught in the end anyway, but she never stopped. She was getting tired of her insides being violated every day after all. Something happened though, which surprised her. He had stopped hurting her and the others. She suspected something happened to Spain which pissed her off more. The pillaging and raping had stopped for her, but she was still being beaten for trying to escape. After a while, he apparently he got smart and trapped her inside with chains.

For the most part, she was kept locked up in his bedroom guarded heavily on the sides and the door. At night it was even worse because she would also have to have been tied up as well, at least around the ankles. She was cuffed and chained a good distance to wear she could walk around the perimeter of the room, but not outside the door or window. The fireplace was an option, but she knew they'd catch her for sure because there was wood around and if she made the wrong step, she would make a loud racket. Plus she had to worry about the chain. She had been slowly heating it with the fire, but it takes a while for it to break and she also needed to be careful to make sure it wasn't too noticeable. And with these clothes and the fact she could barely breath half the time, it wasn't worth the risk.

She made another sigh. She was tired of this, but she had to get out. Filipinas leaned her head against the wall. What happened? England had suddenly stopped all sexual attempts on her. She didn't care, really, in fact she was practically ecstatic when he did. But she knew something must've happened. She was worried about Spain now. Could he have blackmailed him into making him stop? If that was the case, he should've left her along. She knew he was in debt, but she also knew he was kind at times. Affectionate and overly protective of her, but she was caring of him still. He did take care of her and her brothers after all, taking responsibility of what he did to them. This added to her fuel of anger which made her want to escape even more.

Then there was Romano. Thinking about him made her upset. He may have been a lot of things, a klutz, a flirt, a lazy ass whiner, a person who can do anything if he tries, someone who she always fights with, someone who made her entire being boil with anger every time he started flirting with a girl and never picked anything to carry when she was with him, who she shared a rather rude and unwanted first kiss with, but he didn't deserve what he got. She was worried. Terribly worried. The thought of him being critically injured was tearing her insides apart with worry. She wanted to get out of here and back to him. Filipinas was scared for him. She started to cry a little to herself. _Please be safe Romano..._

She often looked for a quieter escape route, but found herself slowly realizing that she wasn't alone anymore. There was a child that often came around the area, apparently somewhere where the guards couldn't catch him. It was there that she could get help from someone outside the city. She easily made friends with the boy and oftentimes they'd talk often. She didn't want to entrust him with the task just yet, as it would be bad timing if they find out she was sneaking conversations with a child, or rather, a FILIPINO child. She had to be careful around him.

"Philippines..." she heard. She immediately told the child to hide under the bed and keep quiet. She primped herself up slightly and allowed whoever it was, though she had a rather strong suspicion who it was, to enter. And she was correct. America. He had never once been able to pronounce her name and apparently as she no longer got angry with him, gave up trying. When she opened the door, he kissed both cheeks, only for some reason, it was at the joint of her neck and walked inside. He held a tray for her and placed it on the table for her. It looked a little bigger than usual, though. When she was about to complain, America began to speak up.

"Go ahead and come out..." he stated, staring at the bed. Filipinas and the child both jolted out of fear as the child came out from under.

"I...I can -" America cut her off and reached on the tray to throw the bread roll at him.

"Sorry if it tastes bad, little dude, but Great Britain's not the best cook, really..." he stated as he then turned to her. When she was about to ask him a question, he smiled awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders. "I knew for a while. You don't have to worry...I'm not going to say anything." he stated, looking at the plate and then back to her. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"...I don't like eating in front of people..." That was a bit of a lie, but really, she felt awkward around him normally. The first time she ever saw him, he was just a little shorter than her. It had only been a year since she first saw him at Madrid and when she met him again, it was as if puberty ran him over. He was much bigger than she first met him and his voice got a little lower. He pretty much looked like an adult if she didn't remember how old the kid was. He was also rather friendly with her, but she still didn't trust him because he was, you know, Great Britain's kid brother. She decided then she was a little too hungry to wait for him to leave and grabbed a scone from the table. It wasn't really that bad. Okay, it was really burnt to a crisp and tasted terrible, but she didn't really care at this point. Obviously, he wasn't going to get any better at this.

"Still tastes bad?" asked the American colony. Filipinas didn't say anything but just ate her dinner. She got used to it at this point in her life. His cooking was a bit of an acquired taste. Not to mention, the girl was capable of eating almost anything and not get a stomachache from it. England's food took a little longer, but she was eating it without cringing after a few weeks.

While she ate, she could feel America's eyes staring a hole in her. It was quite annoying really, and just about when she was about to tell him to stop, he spoke up. "…Would…Would you like to go outside?" he asked a little timidly.

"…What? I mean, yes, but, kiddo, won't you -?"

"Great Britain is out and away for now, probably trying to beat up France again," he explained, lowering his head, his thumbs twiddling around with each other. He really looked nervous over this. 'I don't think this guy does this often from the way he's acting…' she thought in her head. The last time she saw him, he was a really timid guy who was always looking up to Britain. Course he now looks more frustrated at him it seemed, but still views him as a big brother. At least that's what it looked like to her. Now he's doing something weird, asking her to go outside when he knows she's supposed to stay inside.

"For….for how long exactly?" she asked after a long period of silence. He looked back at her, an excited smile plastered across his face. She smiled back with confusion, but it was a friendly one all together.

"It, um…It won't be long. Just a couple of hours. I, uh…I want to be shown around by a real Filipino, that's all…" he stated, blushing slightly.

"…? What do you mean? From what I can tell, you've been getting around just fine."

"Uh…Well, uh…"

Noticing how much of a flustered face he was making, she sighed. "Sure…Only one problem; aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that?"

"I can't leave. There's a matter of – Hey are you even listening?" she stated as the American moved around, circling her.

America put a hand behind his neck and measured her, grabbing the child and placing them next to each other. After he finished staring at the two, he spoke to the child. "You remember where it is, right? She should be able to fit through it."

He looked from him to her and then smiled, nodding his head. "Yes! I go show her, right?" he asked.

"Yup. Good luck little dude. I'll go and let her go now."

"Yessir!" he called back, running out into the garden. Filipinas was still very unsure about this, as she didn't want him to get in trouble with him, plus this is very very bad if they got caught. She was about to say something to him when he placed a finger on her lips.

"Gimme your legs," he ordered. Hesitating, she gave her one leg and then the other. He had the key on hand, so she figured that he was

She was surprised. America was acting disobedient to Great Britain? Something must be wrong. Filipinas was short-tempered, but she sort of came to like America...She barely spoke to him except when he delivered her food, which was twice a month, only at night and he and her just normally didn't speak at all till now. She caught his eye several times and smiled at him, which was a little strange, but he hadn't done anything to piss her off yet. Not to mention, despite the way even the Englishmen treated her at first, weren't all that bad. It was just...They were assholes other times.

* * *

><p>"So what is it you wanted me to show you that you couldn't ask Miguel about to show you?" she asked. She wore a cloak over her body, which was actually looking suspicious, but since America was with her, she wasn't questioned at all who she was. America shrugged, his hands gripping his shirt slightly. He looked nervous. She felt a little bad for him, so she stuck out her hand for him to hold. She wasn't sure exactly where everything was, since she hasn't been here that frequently, but she knew enough to get by. It hadn't changed much since the last time she was here. A few different shops and such, but nothing was significantly different.<p>

She wasn't going to lie. He was a gentleman, a timid but energetic gentleman. And she did enjoy the time with him. He was careful though. He didn't let her out of his sight for a second and always insisted on holding her hand whenever she let go to order something for them to eat in her native tongue. Filipinas had figured it was a precaution since she was a prisoner and she was supposed to be inside Great Britain's room chained to her room. Even so, it still didn't stop them from having a little fun while she was out here.

It was strange. Even though she was having so much fun with him, she felt a little on edge. It was mostly because this was America. She wasn't at all sure why he was doing this, nor what his real intentions were, taking caution when it seemed necessary to. He kept her safe the entire time though, so she had no room for complaint, throwing off British soldiers and hiding her when they seem to be getting closer. It was odd how she was enjoying this. But it was in a sense, her chance. She needed him to make one mistake and she could leave. And that chance came when he spotted someone within the crowd and told her to wait where she was at.

America walked over to a small area where two people was waiting for him it seemed. They looked like her in a sense. And not just because they were obviously Filipino, but because they _really _looked liked her. Just with different hair colors and such. He started speaking with them about something and she paid no mind to it afterwards, even when it seemed that they had caught her eye and stared. No she needed to escape now into the forest.

However, something stopped her. America, who was a younger boy and her escort, who was risking everything so she could be able to stretch her legs in the outside, possibly so she'd be more comfortable, was going to be in so much trouble if they all found out he let her 'outside'. He was quiet and frantic. Perhaps he didn't bother calling out her name cause he didn't want her to get in trouble. But he would get into so much trouble because of what he did. She made several attempts to go into the forest...But she kept getting second thoughts. She didn't know why, but she guessed it was just her personality. She bought some pan de sal on sale and came back to him. When she did, she was half-expecting him to hit her, but he didn't. Instead, he hugged her, feeling tears flowing down her back. She was...surprised. In so many ways. Why is it someone who barely even knew her was caring so much about her?

"I'm sorry...I-I should've k-kept a closer eye on you! I-I mean, I kn-know you weren't lost or anything...S-since this is your home...B-But I was so worried s-some of B-Britain's men found you."

In the back of her mind she found it odd that he never once thought of the fact she snuck away from him, that she intentionally left him. She kept her mouth shut and enjoyed the rest of the day with him. It was...relaxing to be honest. After a while, he got pretty tired of walking around and it was getting dark. So they began to walk home, talking about trivial things. When she asked about his relationship with Britain, he made a rather...upset look.

"I-I'm sorry...did I tread on something that's not good for me to talk about?" she asked, a little worried now.

"...It's not so much that...as it is..."

"...?"

"...Never mind," he said, smiling and taking her hand once more. "Now come on, I gotta help you back inside, it's getting late."

* * *

><p>"I want to discuss with you today about something...Your brothers."<p>

She stared at him with wary eyes; he never talked about them before. And now he wants to talk about them? This was suspicious. "...Yeah…What about them?"

"I've noticed lately that they have been hanging around the city. This makes it easier on my end, but…It seems a little odd they would be around here, don't you think?" he asked her, his eyes rather dark. "I don't recall ever letting you go outside, and no one here ever even heard you attempting to go outside. Never once have I actually given you a chance to contact anyone…"

"Well, I haven't had a single chance at all." Filipinas scoffed at him. He keeps her trapped in here all the time, how can she contact anyone. True, she could've used the kid to get her brothers, but there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen. He's just a kid. If he got caught the damage would be catastrophic. She wasn't willing to take the risk no matter how much she wanted to escape.

"I see... " he said. "In any case, like I said, this makes things much easier for me. Easier for capture that is..."

Hearing him speak those words, Filipinas launched herself off her chair and attempted to attack him. The reach was thin though, causing her to fall over flat on her face. England smirked, his eyes looking down on her level, his body sinking to her level. He used one hand to pick her chin up so they were looking right at each other. "Where do you think you're going? You can't do anything in this state, can you? This is a very tough piece of metal, ones the richest buy to keep their slaves from escaping. If a slave can't escape from it, what makes you think you have a chance?"

"I think I have a better chance now than before," she growled, headbutting him.

"Hmph..." Great Britain winced a bit in pain but nonetheless smirked at her. "Is that right you little wench?" She was stronger, yes. Perhaps he did underestimate her tenaciousness and power before hand, but she was still no match for him. No matter how hard she would try, it would most likely end in defeat by her hands. She hadn't been able to contact her brothers nor has she had been given the chance to by him. He was determined to have every last part of Filipinas, including her brothers. If he can overpower her one last time, she would be too broken to want to save her brothers. As a gentleman, he usually kept his words. But as a pirate, he was also allowed to break them for the sake of conquering. Even if it meant breaking her in one last time.

"I'd like to think that's a bit right."

Filipinas' eyes opened wide as did the Englishman. A dark-brown hair male with a rather intimidating smile jumped inside the room. "Hola, Luzon!~ Kumusta?" he said kicking away the surprised Great Britain away from her. "How've you been? This why I haven't heard from you from a while?" he asked. It took her a while to realize who this person was before she recognized him

"...V-visayas?"

"Correctomundo, Luzon~ You been well?"

"Wha - ? I thought you said you haven't -" A gun was pulled out

"I-I haven't! A-at least I c-can't recall...!"

"Don't bother questioning her. She's have nothing to do with this. A little birdie told us of her whereabouts..." said another voice, its owner belonging to another familiar face. His face was stoic and his build was large but none the less, this was Mindanaos. She smirked and found her way out and a way to keep him at bay.

"A little...?" Then it hit him. He didn't know who, but someone had turned traitor. It wasn't anything new, but this was a rather interesting new development. "Hmph...You little brats..." he said with a wicked grin on his face. "Heh-heh-heh...All right, then...Let's see what you brats can do now?"

"We have no intention of fighting you here." Mindanaos stared down at him.

"Don't worry though, you'll be seeing more of us " added in Visayas.

For now, he let them escape. He could handle them on their own. However he didn't expect them to be able to break the chains on their sister, which made things both difficult and interesting. He really couldn't wait to see what they had in store for him. He should be able to capture them all at once, right?

* * *

><p><strong>OOC:<strong> As far as I'm concerned they met officially around after he declared his independence or something. so this is kinda AU but when we were on the chapter at school, there was no specific reason for why they would go for Philippines during the Spanish-American war in order to fight Spain. Of course, they were also in their imperialist stage in life.

Finally it's finished. I just never posted it cause I was so confused on what I should do...and re-wrote it several times ;;;;


	10. The Coming End

"Her insides were just amazing…almost heavenly."

Those taunting words haunted him all year long and were the reason why everyone had pretty much shut him out. He stayed with them, ate their food, did whatever else they could make him do that wouldn't even have room for him to make a mistake while still trying to subtly avoid him, and then left him completely alone by the end of noon. Since they gave him nothing else to do he ended up having a lot of time to flirt. Sure it looked as if he didn't have a care in the world, but the truth was he missed being scolded for flirting. He missed being kicked and shoved into the tree because he made dates or didn't help her out when she told him to.

As the day continued to bring on more weary exhaustion, Romano found new comfort by heading towards the secret lake behind Spain's mansion. He would stay outside for a long time, never giving a crap about the time, only there to just be there. No one allowed him to do anything anymore or bossed him around to do this or that. While on any other occasion he would be happy to not do work, it left him not only bored but forced to look back on his mistakes. And trust me, he did not like it.

It was hard for him to try and think about what he could've done, what he should have did, and why it went wrong. Even worse, he knew the reason why this was the way it was. Everyday, like a bad dream, a terrible nightmare even, he was constantly reminded of his mistakes. He weakened her mind by overpowering her and pushing onto her those types of things no one in their right mind would do without feeling some sort of guilt and remorse. He weakened her by practically forcing himself on her until she started crying and begging for him to stop. In her weakened state, even the feisty Filipinas would be rendered useless and weak, especially when fighting against the Great Britain.

He hated himself for letting his emotions overrule him. He made some stupid mistakes before but they were never this bad, even when Filipinas did get injured. He wanted to make things right again, but no one was really willing to give him the chance to. He voiced over and over he'll do better next time around, he won't let his emotions get in the way, but that caused even more conflict with the higher-ups, saying they weren't going to even try and send him in. He sighed and rolled over on the other side of his body and then sat up, his eyes staring at the lake.

"Are you sure you can't send anyone in yet?" pleaded Spain.

"Spain, please, we had just lost a lot of money from the payment. He is a man of his word, regardless of …"

Spain stared at the archbishop with those eyes that stated 'are you kidding me?' He should've remembered that when England was asked to call off their pirates, they said they couldn't control them at all and mentioned they were also in control of England as well. And yet a few times later of asking, Spain had found the pirates being rewarded for god knows what and he continued to be solely abused by them.

"okay, that wasn't exactly the best example, but mi chico, debe tener paciencia. Filipinas is still a girl and even he wouldn't hurt a woman after he had promised not to do so. He will stay true to his words, if on her account and – "

"Dammit, he's not going to!" growled Spain. He was angry at teh fact that his boss was giving him the benefit of the doubt. It was ridiculous to think the Englishman would keep his word, even to a woman. True he's had a few good queen he was loyal to, but Filipinas was a foreigner, a woman of Asian culture and standing.

"Stop." Archbishop Rojo stood up and glared at him. "Remember where her geography is? Do not forget the placement of her islands. She is in a very favorable position and even he needs to stay on her good side in order to gain access of the ports all across Las Islas Filipinas. That being said, we've had no new news of her country being pillaged, in fact it's been going well aside from the soldier occupying them."

"E – even so…"

"Senor Spain…I understand your concern, but I also know that rushing into things will lead to disaster, especially since we're in a very unfavorable position. We've barely enough money to sponsor a army into Filipinas and – "

"Then I'll go on my own!"

"Spain I am warning you. If you do that, I'll – "

Before the sentence was complete, the door had burst open, Mexico and Belgium rushing to the interior of the room. Their faces were both filled with happiness and uneasiness. In Mexico's hands, he was holding a letter against his chest. Rushing over to Spain and bowing before the Archbishop, he then stood straight up and handed him the letter

"S-Senor Espana, Arzobispo Rojo! Un mensaje de Las Filipinas!"

"…!"

"¿Qué dice esto? ¿Es ella bien?" stated Spain, his tone full of worry. The messenger handed it over to him, the news from Filipinas spreading throughout the mansion and each country gathering around him. Spain opened the envelope with shaking hands, fearing the worst for his hija.

"

_"A__España__de__Kuya;___

_Lo siento no he hablado o me envió un mensaje de mi paradero o mi condición.  
>Estoy seguro de que usted ha escuchado acerca de lo que había estado sucediendo a mí y aManila, como de antes<br>por eso gilipollas Gran Bretaña probablemente me utilizan para chantajear le  
>porque todo de repente, estaba solo de izquierda y la interrupción de la Capital de Manila había<br>incautados. Si es así, entonces me complace decir que hará mi venganza todos  
>la más dulce.<em>

_Ves después de un tiempo, que aparentemente tenía algunos dentro de ayuda a la que tengouna sospecha, aunque  
>No he seguido a través de en lo que me había ayudado. En ningún caso, bajo la designación de<br>la Real Audiencia de Manila, hemos organizado una Consejo de guerra y despachó el Oidor Don  
>Simón de Anda y Salazar a la ciudad provincial de Bulacán organizar continuó<br>resistencia a los británicos._

_No te preocupes. No le permitirá le éxito tomando otro paso más en mis regiones vitales.  
>Su cabeza va el rollo un millón de veces antes de que le dejo ocupar cualquier otra parte de mí ymis hermanos.<br>Yo le rip aparte y castrar su culo británico para quitarles muchos de mi pueblo,  
>no sólo mía, Chasity y pureza. Ese hombre rue el día<br>decidió me fuerza a su cama y le hacen su mascota poco personal  
>y mi cuerpo para el más lo de elementos. <em>_Ah,__confía__en__mí__cuando__digo,__pagará._

_Hasta__ahora__hemos__logrado__no__dejándole__pasado__Manila__y__cavite.__Por__favor__  
>Centrar la atención en la batalla de lado y no te preocupes por mí. <em>_Voy__a__ser__muybien..."_

_"_

…At times like these…I wish I wouldn't over worry about her condition. It wasn't new that she would talk about these types of things, but the fact that she could sound so smug and proud of herself in her letter proved she was getting along just fine. From the sounds of it…He could tell she was giving Britain a run for his money. In the back of his head, he felt as if he should pity the British man because he knew when she was mad, she was very feisty and aggressive.

"Well?" asked Belgium, hand gripping her chest in worry. Spain couldn't help but have a rather distant look, a mixture between happiness and loneliness on his face. Mexico, really frustrated with his silence now, snatched the letter from it and read it and started laughing a little.

"Heh…what do you know, she…she can hold her own against him. At least enough not to let him go anywhere…"

"So she's alright?" asked Belgium.

"Yeah, she says she's doing just fine!" Then Mexico's face went a bit dead looking as he continued to read on. "And also said she was going to castrate him into oblivion or something for taking her chastity and ruining her precious Manila."

"…That's …that's mi hija….." Spain said with a weak smile. Belgium pretty much had figured out that's why Spain's face went a little dead. Perking up some more he put up a strong front and looked to the Archbishop Rojo. "Well, now that we know she is safe as can be, we can go on and move to the main objective then!"

Spain went on to side with his two friends and help finish the war. The heat of the war continued for several more months and they all began to get weary. Luzon had her hands full with keeping England pinned on the corner of her island and within the Manila area. Although she was a bit rusty in guerilla warfare, she repelled him countless of times and fought him with her brothers three against one. She never did figure out who saved her or tipped off her brothers and for that she thanked him for the best, praying to God to give him blessings.

Near the end of December, the resistance on her part has seized and was continued only by her brothers. She was being sent back to Europe with Great Britain, something she was very unhappy to do. Biting and kicking and screaming, she made it clear she wanted to be nowhere near her forced British colonizer. After a while, she consented on the compromise that America stays next to her the entire time. America agreed, much to Great Britain's dismay, but she left quietly and without protest as she had promised.

Spain looked around the crowded conference room for any sign of Filipinas. He wondered if she was still hurt and was told often to sit down and calm down and breath. "I can't help it…That bastard tainted my Filipinas, I want to kill him so badly right now and punch him square in the face!"

"Monsieur Spain, you should know she iz going to be juzt fine. You've heard what ze Ingles buffoon said. They were pretty much still under your control, non?~'"

"…be that as it may, but that bastard Real Audencia surrendered and made it to which she had to surrender. I had to pay more expenses"

"But zey did keep up zeh resistance, correct? Besides, they'll work it out eventually. Perhaps you will still get 'er back, none zeh less, oui?"

"Nngh…I hope so…"

**OOC:**

Um…I kinda skimmed it cause I'm working on this at school…so I may be a smidge inaccurate with my history, so forgive me ;;; I'm really tired and I was kinda rushing.

I also rushed it too, so yeah...My original ideas were lost, so here you go ._. I can honestly say this is a badly written chapter ._.

**Translation: **

"**S-Senor Espana, Arzobispo Rojo! Un mensaje de Las Filipinas!" **

Mr Spain, Archbishop Red! A message from the Philippines!"

"**¿Qué****dice****esto?****¿Es****ella****bien?"**

"What does it say this? Is she well?"

**The letter:  
><strong>To Kuya Spain;

Sorry I haven't talked or sent a single message of my whereabouts or my condition.

I'm sure you've heard about what had been happening to me and Manila, as of earlier

which is why asshole Great Britain probably used me to blackmail you

because all of the sudden, I was left alone and the disruption of the Capital of Manila had

seized. If that's the case, then I am very pleased to say that will make my revenge all

the more sweeter.

You see after a while, I apparently had some inside help to which I have a suspicion, though

I have not followed through on it who had helped me. In any case, under the appointment of

the Royal Audience of Manila, we have organized a war Council and dispatched Oidor Don

Simón de Anda y Salazar to the provincial town of Bulacan to organize continued

resistance to the British.

Do not worry. I will not let him succeed in taking another step further within my vital regions.

His head will roll a million times over before I let him occupy any other part of me and my brothers.

I will rip him apart and castrate his British ass for taking away many of my people,

not only mine, Chastity and purity. That man will rue the day

he decided to force me into his bed and make him his personal little pet

and use my body for the most unholy of items. Oh, trust me when I say, he will pay.

_Please remember I am not an avid Spanish speaker I used a translation website for my translation._


End file.
